


Dark Before The Dawn

by Sarina_Hawke_Theirin



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, F/M, Inner Dialogue, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarina_Hawke_Theirin/pseuds/Sarina_Hawke_Theirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archangel is trapped with no way out, and the mercenary groups are closing in. He knows this is the final battle of his life and he is prepared to die, taking as many of the scum out with him as he can...until he sees a ghost in the scope of his rifle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Before The Dawn

_Two long years. That's how much time has passed. And what have I done with that time? Nothing of real importance. Nothing that made any real difference except for getting an entire squad of good men killed. Wonder what she would have said about that?_

_I've kicked myself every day for the last two years, wishing I could go back and do things differently. Praying to every spirit, god, goddess and any other deity I could think of to just let me go back, back to those days before we killed Saren. Before the Normandy was destroyed. The universe just isn't the same without her in it._

_I was sitting behind a desk at C-sec when the news was broadcast. I went into the bathroom, sat in the furthest stall from the door and cried like a damn baby. What would my father have said if he'd seen me like that? More importantly, what would she have said?_

_Why didn't I just tell her? What was I so afraid of? She was the best friend I ever had, but I wouldn't allow myself to let it go any further than that. So she was a human. At the time it seemed like a big deal. After her death, I realized too late that it wasn't important._

_Now I'm sitting here, rifle in hand, waiting to die. I don't care anymore. There's no reason for me to go on. It has finally dawned on me that this is what I've really wanted for the past two years. This is what my subconscious mind has been longing for. Death would be a sweet release from the pain and emptiness._

_I look through my scope and see movement behind the barricade on the other side of the bridge. It won't be long now. They will be coming for me soon. I'll take as many out as I can, of course. Those bastards deserve it. I'm not going down without a fight, even if there is no more fight left in me._

_What are they waiting for? Come on you scum sucking pieces of shit! Let's get this over with. I sit and press my back to the wall. I close my eyes. As usual, I see her face. Smiling at me. Damn you Shepard! Damn you for dying before I had the chance to tell you how I really felt. To tell you…never mind. It doesn't matter._

_I hear shouting coming from the far side of the bridge. They are coming. I stand and raise my rifle. I begin picking them off one by one. I need to reload. I start to put my weapon back to my shoulder. Wait. What is that? Those three don't look like the rest of the fodder being sent in._

_I check my scope for a closer look. Holy shit! It can't be. It's not possible. I check again. I'll be damned. I empty my gun by shooting a few of the freelancers that are trying to sneak around to the back stairs before loading it with concussive rounds and smile. I just found my will to fight and my reason to go on._

 


End file.
